Guardians
'''Guardians '''are angels who watch over humans and guide them through life. When the human dies, the Guardian will welcome it to Heaven and look after it until it becomes an angel itself. All Guardians were once human themselves. History At first, there were only Archangels in Heaven. The Archangels decided to open their gates and allow good and pure souls to enter Heaven and become angels themselves. Soon, there were thousands and thousands of angels, and their population increases each passing day. The Archangels believed the angels needed something to do, so they taught them to become Guardian angels. Since then, Guardians have become the most well-known type of angel in the human world. Duties A Guardian's duty is to find a human to watch over, and try its best to guide the human towards the best life possible. To perform this duty, all a Guardian has to do is close his or her eyes. When they do, they are given visions of their human, and see all its thoughts and dreams and what it is currently doing. An angel can send their human good thoughts, and give them pleasant dreams at night. When their human dies, the Reaper angels will decide what is the soul's final destination. If the Guardian did its job correctly, it will be rewarded by the Archangels, and the soul will be sent to Purgatory to be cleansed, and later sent to Heaven. When it arrives, its respective Guardian will look after it until it becomes an angel, and later a Guardian. Unfortunately, not all Guardians manage to guide their human soul correctly. Some humans walk the wrong path of life and end up in Hell. When this happens, the Guardian is stripped of its dueties for a year. If it happens several times, the Archangels will act and remove the failed Guardian's powers for a century. If the Archangels discover that the Guardian misguided its human on purpose, the Guardian is sent to Hell. Thankfully, this has never happened before. When a Guardian isn't busy performing its duties, it is free to to whatever it pleases. Appearance A Guardian can change its appearance at will, and may wear anything it wishes. Many Guardians like to wear brightly-coloured clothing, instead of the traditional white humans believe them to wear. They all possess a certain beauty, but not a patch on the Archangels'. Guardians are not allowed to change their wings, however, for these are the things that differentiate from the Reapers, Guardian Reapers and Archangels. All Guardians have broad white wings, although ancient Guardians develop a silvery hue to their feathers. These wings are very strong, and are capable of carrying heavy weights. Powers To gain visions of their respective humans, Guardians need to be in a quiet place to concentrate. They may only guide their human for a few minutes every hour, or else their powers will be depleted. Connecting themselves with a human takes a great deal of power indeed. New Guardians are only capable of connecting with them for a few seconds, while older and wiser ones can do it for up to half an hour.